Gilded Gate Bridge
The Gilded Gate Bridge is a large suspension bridge that connects Lost Angles to Mainframe. The Bridge used to connect the Twin City to Mainframe, and was the main mode of transport between the two cities. In the User world, the bridge is an ethernet/LAN cable. The bridge's anchorages have similar architecture as seen in the upper areas of the Core Control Chamber. When the Twin City was destroyed, it was reduced to a small island, now named Lost Angles. The explosion caused a great deal of damaged to the bridge, twisting its road and cables. The towers of the bridge still stood, but the bridge wasn't usable by standard traffic, only hover cars and zip boards can make it across. The Gilded Gate Bridge to Lost Angles is connected to Mainframe between Floating Point Park and Kits Sector. When the Twin City was still intact, the bridge connected between the Twin Cities own Floating Point Park and Beverly Hills sectors. The Gilded Gate Bridge was crossed by Megabyte's Limousine when he stole the Medusa Bug from Hexadecimal. Hex followed him across the bridge and the two argued over returning the powerful weapon. When it became apparent that Megabyte would not return the device, Hexadecimal brought a horde of nulls to destroy him. Hack and Slash quickly grabbed the bridge and broke a section of the road off, letting it drop into the Energy Sea below. The nulls fell off the bridge as they tried to cross the gap. Megabyte managed to escape from the area and activated the Medusa back at the Silicon Tor. The weapon turned out to be a powerful viral bug that quickly turned Megabyte and the Tor to stone. The damage to the bridge turned out to be advantageous as it kept the Medusa from spreading to Lost Angles as it continued to infect the rest of Mainframe. (The Medusa Bug) The Gilded Gate Bridge was crossed by Bob and Mike the TV when they went to Lost Angles to stop Hexadecimal from using the System Paint Program. She had rendered all forms of transport offline, so Bob and Mike actually had to walk across the bridge to get to the island. When the paint was undone, everything went back to normal, and Bob was able to cross the bridge using a zip board. Mike the TV was left behind to help care for Hex. (Painted Windows) A few weeks latter, Hexadecimal was attacked by a Web Creature and the nulls of the city attacked her, encasing her inside a mass horde of nulls. This was to protect Mainframe from the creature. Hexadecimal's attempts to break free caused the immense horde, named Nullzilla, to begin moving, leaving the Lair and heading for Mainframe. Bob, Dot, Enzo, and Frisket followed a small group of nulls to Lost Angles and ran into Hack, Slash, Mike the TV, and Scuzzy at the bridge as they were fleeing the island. Bob questioned them about what was happening and Mike directed their attention to the bridge, where Nullzilla was moving across it headed for the city. They quickly left for the Principal Office to see Phong about the crisis. (Nullzilla) During the Web War, two CPU Cars and a CPU Fighter flew toward the Gilded Gate Bridge in an attempt to escape from a Web Creature that was chasing them. One car crashed into one of the bridges support struts and exploded, the other car and fighter flew safely under the bridge, followed by the web creature, and headed back into the city. (Web World Wars) Since Hexadecimal was captured by Megabyte during the first half of the Viral Wars, the Gilded Gate Bridge was relatively unused during the entire war. The bridge was crossed during the Net War by Dot and Hexadecimal when they went to Lost Angles in an attempt to locate Dot's nullified father. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) References *The Gilded Gate Bridge's name and design is a reference to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, CA. Gallery Gilded_Gate_Bridge_2.jpg Gilded_Gate_Bridge_10.jpg Gilded_Gate_Bridge_and_Nulls.jpg|Nulls on the Gilded Gate Bridge Hex on the Gilded Gate Bridge 2.png|Hex on the Gilded Gate Bridge Hex on the Gilded Gate Bridge.png|Hex on the Gilded Gate Bridge Lost Angles from Mainframe.jpg|Road from Mainframe to Lost Angles Lost Angles (6).jpg Category:Buildings Category:Locations